


Prince Seiya, Amorous He, Inagaki

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More on the arabian night AU. Because.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prince Seiya, Amorous He, Inagaki

**Author's Note:**

> More on the arabian night AU. Because.

An eagle spread its wing above them. It flies around silently, going to a distance and turning back again. Tatsunari puts a hand above his eyebrows to cover his eyes while he watches the bird's movement. Beside him, Prince Seiya is sitting on his noble black steed. The prince looks unhappy. It's understandable. Tatsunari is feeling likewise. They are a bit unlucky for today's hunting session. They've gone out since morning but unable to spot any ostrich or any other games. They even go further than usual and only managed to catch a small one.

Tatsunari sighs silently. He used to frequent this region back in his days with a band of thieves. He knows if they go even further toward the far dune, they would find an oasis. There's a chance that the games have gone there to find water but he doesn't suggest it to the prince. He's worried about the level of humidity and the rolling dark cloud of sand he sees near the horizon. There will be storm.

"Your Highness," he turns, about to tell the prince about the brewing storm.

Prince Seiya clacks his tongue and puts a fiddle on his lips. The high-pitched blow calls out for the eagle to turn back. The eagle turns a couple of times before flying toward them. Tatsunari holds up his left arm that covered by a thick leather glove. The eagle lands and perches on his arm, pecking the glove lightly. Tatsunari offers some meat to it while Prince Seiya strokes its head with the tip of his index finger.

"Let's go back." he announces, sounding a little bit annoyed.

Pulling the reign on his own horse with one hand, Tatsunari follows the prince to turn around to return to their camp. The rest of the hunting party follows suit behind them. They reach the camp before dark and thankfully before the storm but the wind have started to blow stronger, causing the tent fabric to flap noisily. Two servants waiting at the camp quickly tend the hunting party; putting the horses away and handing out water for them.

The usually cheery Prince Seiya is silent. He walks in to his tent without saying another word to the rest of his companions. Tatsunari doesn't know what to do about that and just follows him in. He never seen the prince is this state before and the others are not around to help him. Prince Seiya only brings six other people with him this time. At first, Tatsunari didn't think he'd be included but the prince told him to get a set of hunting bow and quiver from Lord Shohei. Silently, Tatsunari wonders is it the prince's way of testing how good Tatsunari is with weapons.

Prince Seiya takes off his kaffiyeh and throws it carelessly on the carpet floor of the tent. Tatsunari lets the eagle perches on a stand near the tent entrance and ties a rope around its leg on a pole. He then assists the prince taking off his quiver and outer hunting vest. He puts them away along with his inside a wooden luggage before approaching the prince again, this time to help him taking off his shirt. Prince Seiya sits on the mattress, raking his hair with a hand and sighs again.

"Lord Shohei did say we might be out of season," Tatsunari tries to break the silence. He kneels down to put a basin of water near Prince Seiya's feet. "Please take off your pants."

Prince Seiya smirks a little at Tatsunari for telling him to take off his pants but he's back looking upset the next second as he peels off his pants off his legs. "I know," he says, throwing his pants away and leans sideways to support his weight on a stack of pillows.

Tatsunari dips a cloth into the water, squeezes it, and hands it over for the prince to wipe his own face. He takes another cloth and wipes the prince's feet with it. They don’t say anything else while Tatsunari does his duty. Prince Seiya only looks at him a couple of times and the rest, he just stares outside through the slightly opened entrance. The wind is blowing stronger outside. Tatsunari goes to close it tighter, preventing wind and more sand to come in to the tent.

While Tatsunari cleanses himself at the back of the tent, Prince Seiya puts on a fresh pair of pants made of a cool and comfortable fabric and lays down on his back. He tosses and turns, throwing a pillow to the air and catches it and throwing it again and catches it all over again. He does not bode well with failure. Even though Lord Shohei has pointed out that they may be out of season but he thought they can't be that far out. He was so sure they could still find some strays before they completely gone. Apparently, he's wrong.

And now it's storming outside and his mood turns slightly worst. He throws the pillow aside, hitting a tray of cups and water jug. The clattering sound makes Tatsunari turns in surprise. He blinks at the mess and the prince who only turns to lie on his stomach. The boy then sighs and approaches the prince silently. He sits beside Prince Seiya's tall figure and reaches out for a bottle of massage oil from near the bed. He rubs some of it on to his hands and touches Prince Seiya's back.

The prince sighs as Tatsunari's hands start moving, kneading strain muscles along his shoulders and back. He buries his face in to the pillow and starts to make sounds. Tatsunari can't help but laugh because the prince sounds a little like a hyena in heat. He doesn't even sound like that when he's fucking Tatsunari. The boy bites his lips and massages some more until the prince is completely silent and not moving. It looks like the prince has fallen asleep. Tatsunari sighs and pats that back once again. Maybe it's better for the prince to have early rest so he'd feel better tomorrow morning.

Prince Seiya catches Tatsunari's wrist when the boy is about to stand up. Tatsunari curses mildly when his body falls beside the prince. "I thought you're asleep!"

"Almost," the prince smirks, "but if you want to make me feel better, might as well do it all the way."

Tatsunari's thick eyebrows frown but he quickly understands as Prince Seiya shifts to hug him and kisses him on the lips. Why does it always end like this? Tatsunari wonders silently. But he guesses he has no other choice. It's what being a harem is all about, isn't it? Also, there's something about the way Prince Seiya kisses him that always manage to make him surrender. He wonders do the others feel it, too and is this why they are so complying toward the prince.

His bangs fall over his eyes when he shifts to climb on top of Prince Seiya's body. Everything about the prince is long; his nose, his sideburns, his jaw, his arms, his fingers, his torso, his legs. He can hug three people inside his arms and not looking awkward. Tatsunari is not small like Yata or Yuuki and he's not as slim as Ikkei or Mario but Prince Seiya's arms are still able to circle him perfectly.

"Are you admiring how handsome I am?" the prince whispers, running a finger along Tatsunari's sideburn.

Tatsunari snorts, "Pompous ass,"

"You know you can get beheaded by saying things like that to me, don't you?"

"And yet, I'm still here," Tatsunari throws him a cocky look but quickly regretting it when Prince Seiya circles his fingers around his neck and applies some pressure.

"Don't push your luck, Tatsunari," the prince reminds him and loosening his hold, he kisses Tatsunari again.

Tatsunari coughs, pushing away from the kiss and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He stares at the prince and tries his best to hide the fact that he's trembling from shock.

"Oh, I remember that look," Prince Seiya drawls. He yanks Tatsunari closer to him and kisses him hungrily. "I remember it clearly." He pins him down against the mattress, making sure that Tatsunari won't be able to move no matter how hard he tries.

The only thing Tatsunari can do is biting the prince's lip. He sinks his teeth in to the soft flesh as hard as he can until he can taste a bit of blood. Prince Seiya groans and curses, touching his own mouth to check the damage Tatsunari caused. Seeing a trace of blood on the tip of his fingers, the prince squint his eyes in anger. He slaps the boy none too gently and grips his jaw to claim Tatsunari's lips again. Tatsunari moans angrily and returns the kiss in equal rage. They fight for domination but Prince Seiya is more experienced in battle tactics. With one swift movement, he turns Tatsunari's body, forcing him to kneel down on the mattress and using one hand, he pins Tatsunari's head against the mattress. His other hand yanks Tatsunari's pants, almost tearing them apart. Tatsunari cries when the prince thrusts himself into his body.

It hurts like hell and Tatsunari claws on the sheet, groaning loudly in pain. The eagle screeches in response to Tatsunari's voice and it's flapping its wings restlessly. The prince doesn't hold back and is already moving fast inside and out of Tatsunari's body. Tatsunari's upper body curls, trying to brace the pain. He curses and swears breathlessly. Prince Seiya leans down to bite Tatsunari's shoulder and the boy gasps sharply. The prince moves faster and Tatsunari feels like he almost can't bear it. He reaches out his hand, griping Prince Seiya's hand that's holding his hip.

"Yo...Your Highness...Argh!! Stop! Seiyadina!!"

The prince stops moving so suddenly, like freezing on spot. Tatsunari's body falls against the mattress and for a second there, Tatsunari feels like he's blacking out. To his surprise, the prince does not moving again but instead, he starts to gently pulling himself out of Tatsunari's body. Tatsunari moans gently as the prince does this. He then gulps, trying to catch a breath and braces himself in case the prince continues with his assault. He blinks confusedly as the prince kisses the bite mark he's left on Tatsunari's shoulder.

Prince Seiya sits back, wiping his own face with one hand and stops his movement in front of his mouth. He looks at Tatsunari and mutters, "Sorry. I didn't mean--"

With a huff, Tatsunari turns around. "Please don't say that. It only makes it feel even worse."

Prince Seiya blinks and then an amused smile blooms on his lips. He moves to lie beside Tatsunari. He uses his elbow to support his head and lets his hand runs a trace over the soft muscles on Tatsunari's stomach. Tatsunari squirms because the touch tickles. Prince Seiya leans down to kiss him and this time Tatsunari kisses back with no more resistance.

"You called my name," Prince Seiya states, sounding somewhat awed.

"I did?" Tatsunari frowns.

The prince chuckles "Don't let the others know. They'll get jealous."

Tatsunari lies on his side to face the prince. "No one ever called you by your name?"

"I think Yuuki does. Sometimes. When he wants something," Prince Seiya admits with a smile. "I think the others are just too aware with their position." He then reaches over to take the bottle containing massage oil Tatsunari left beside the mattress. It had toppled over and half of the content has spilled on the carpet. He pours some of the left over content on to his hands. With the back of his hand, he nudges Tatsunari's legs so he'd open his legs for him.

Tatsunari blushes a little but complies. He winces a little when Prince Seiya touches him down there.

"Did it hurt very much?" the prince asks in concern, gently massaging the muscle of Tatsunari's opening with his thumb. He clearly doesn't want to continue talking about how his harem calls him anymore.

Tatsunari shifts his hips a little bit while nodding his head. "Not so much now," he adds. He bites his lips to hold back a moan due to Prince Seiya gently thrusting a finger inside. The prince smiles at the reaction he's getting. He moves slowly, as if trying to make up of his earlier roughness. Tatsunari squirms. He no longer can hold back to moan as the prince touches his manhood with his other hand.

Prince Seiya's smile turns in to a wide grin when Tatsunari pushes himself to sit up and kisses him. The boy gently forces him to lie down and kisses his way downward. The prince sighs loudly when Tatsunari reaches his member and takes it into his mouth after stealing a glance to the prince. He places his big hands on Tatsunari's head, pulling on the black hair to guide him where he likes to be touched.

Tatsunari kisses the inner side of the prince's thigh. He actually never likes giving head. He's always told that he was suck at it. Well, it's not like he needed to practice his skill on such thing. He only did it when he was out of job. Do people really practice on this kind of thing, anyway?

"Whoa, okay. Slow down, slow down." Prince Seiya pushes Tatsunari's shoulders away a little bit.

Tatsunari blinks in confusion and finally realizes that he may have overdone it a little. He blushes and mutters his apology. The prince touches his chin lovingly and allows him to do over. This time, Tatsunari does not let himself be sidetracked and focuses on Prince Seiya's reaction. When the prince starts to moan appreciatively, Tatsunari smiles; feeling absurdly satisfied with himself.

He kisses the stiff member one last time before crawling up. Prince Seiya's eyes alight when he welcomes Tatsunari's kiss.

"Do you still need me to make you feel better?" Tatsunari whispers as he showers that ridiculously handsome face with small kisses.

"I always want you to make me feel better," Prince Seiya says.

Tatsunari laughs, "So cheesy, Your Highness." He moves down a bit, positioning himself while guiding Prince Seiya's manhood to his entrance with one hand. His other hand is placed on Prince Seiya's shoulder and he grips tightly on that shoulder as he pushes down slowly. Prince Seiya grabs Tatsunari on his hips, groaning softly as Tatsunari's warmth envelopes him. The prince looks up to search for Tatsunari's lips and Tatsunari meets him half way.

"Say my name," Prince Seiya demands when they've found their rhythm. He thrusts up deeper in to Tatsunari.

Tatsunari gasps, collapsing on to the prince's chest because it feels too much. He kisses the prince hungrily, moaning the prince's name against his lips, "Seiya." It's enough to make the prince even more excited and thrusts harder and deeper. Tatsunari cries out, giving up to the building sensation inside that already threatens to explode. The prince's grip on his hips tightens and he catches up with Tatsunari as their bodies taut and falling over together.

He must've done something right, Tatsunari thinks when Prince Seiya doesn't even let him take a rest and is already looming over Tatsunari, kissing his neck hungrily. They do it twice more before the prince feels really satisfied and drapes his long arms around Tatsunari for a cuddle. The prince is fast asleep and Tatsunari studies his face for a while. Even when sleeping he still looks so handsome. A small smug smile is tucked on the corner of Prince Seiya's lips and Tatsunari flicks the tip of the prince's nose. He shifts inside the prince's embrace and closes his eyes, wincing lightly. He must remind himself to ask for additional padding for his saddle when they head home tomorrow.


End file.
